The portal
by Mlptmnt
Summary: Princess celestia sends a portal for twilight and her friends to go through little do they know that portal will change there lives Across the portal they find some mutant turtals and start to form a relationship with them Fluttershyxraph Twilightxleo Pinkiepiexdonnie Rarityxmikey Ajxrd
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER:** I do not own tmnt or mlp if i did it would probably suck**

it was a summer afternoon and twilight had just receved a letter

" here Twilight this came in for you " spike said as he handed her the letter

twilight read the letter

_my dearest twilight I have opend a portal for you and your friends to enter another world it is very importanr that you enter it at once you will not return intill you learn somthing you have not already learned. When you return tell me what you have learned. The portal will appear within two minuits of receving this letter good luck , princess Celestia _

"A portal?" Twilight said in confusaion.

" you have to get the others twilight " spike said

"Okay" twilight ran out the door and spike followed.

...

in the sewers with the tmnt

raphs pov

I sat in the living room a watched my brothers donnie was on his laptop as usuall and leo was working out while mikey played video games I was just sitting there borad

" Lets go do somthing I wanna kick some but" I said

" suck it up raph no one else wants to" leo said as he continued to punch his punching bag

I sighed. Im so bored I thought. When all of a suddon an alarm from donnies computer went off.

" AHH DONNIE WHAT WAS THAT!" Mikey said it startled him

" It looks like there is somekind of portal trying to enter" donnie said

" Is the portal from Krangg " leo asked

" I dont think so it different nothing I have ever seen before"

" well lets go check it out" I said finally something to do I thought

" cool lets go" mikey said

we walked out of our man hole and walked to the place donnie said the portal was coming from

...

back in ponyville

fluttershys pov

Twilight gatherd us all in her houes there was a giant portal in front of it Twilight said somthing about is all goin in it. I really dont want to but if twilight needs us to I will go.

" alright girls I do not know what is on the other side it could be dangerous so I will go first" Twilight said in a voice with so much confedence.

" dont worry about it twi im sure if Celestia made it , its safe she would never send us somewhere dangerouse" apple jack statted. She had a point

" i guess your right. But I would still be mor comfertable if i went first" twilight said

we all walked up to the portal Twilight tool one last look at us then she walked through.

" I will go next" rainbow dash said as she flew through the portal.

Applejack went next. Then Rarity. Then Pinkie. Now it was my turn I hesatently walkled through only to find my self Already on the other side. There I saw all my friends I looked around where are we I thought. We were in a place with huge buildings and brights lights. But then i noticed somthing I did not have hoofs I had hands!

I looked At my friends the had it too.

donnies pov

...

We walked to the place of the portal and saw somthing comin threw.

We all waited ready to attack when we saw it was a bunch of girls I think six but they did not look normal they all had wierdly coulerd skin and hair. One had yellow skin and pink hair one had blur skin and rainbow hair. It was crazy but then i saw one she had pink skin pink hair bright beutiful blue eyes and the biggest smile on her face she was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i still dont own tmnt or mlp i wish i did though that would be sooooo cool but sadly i dont

...

Mikeys pov

I looked down to see six girls come out of the portal but they were not normal girls they were ... Diffrent but the looked so cool! I turn my head to see donnie he is starig at one of them. The pink one. I knew the look in his eyes. Donnies in looooooovvvvvvveeeeee hehehe as soon as we get home im going to mock him till he dies hehehe. I look at raph to see if he is in love to but he was looking at donnie he noticed too.

...

Twilights pov

I look around it looks very high tec here at least compared to equestria. And I am a human again just great but its not just my its my friends too. At least I sort of know how to walk... I think whatever thats not what We are here for we arw here to learn a lesson so lets get learning.

" Hey guys I think someones watching us " rainbowdash said supprisingly calm for te fct that she just turned human. But now that she mentions it I do feel like somone is watching.

" come on guys lets go learn this lesson what ever it is" I said I dicedes to ignor the fact that somone may be watching they probably were mot We were just being paranoid.

"But what if sombody is watching us!" Rainbowdash yells I could tell she is getting frustrated

" it is just your imagination rainbowdash now lets go" I argue back

" I have to agree with Twilight darling We have to learn this lesson as soon as posibel so we can go back to normal" rarity said as she turned to look at herself

"see now lets go" I said glad somone was taking my side.

...

raphs pov

The blue ones knows we are here. But the others think she is just being paranoid. Does that mean our cover is blown. I turn to leo waiting for his order. He looks down at the girls and nods its time to attack. We jump down right infront of the girls each of them look at us with horrifid faces " hey sweethearts" I said with a smirk. " RUN!" The purple one said. The girls stanted to run exept for the yellow one she stood frozen in place. I walked a step closer to her. She still stayed there. "Fluttershy!" I heard the other girls call put for her. Fluttershy so that is her name. " come on turtles we can't let the other get away" leo said when suddenly the yellow perked up and spoke " wait turtles you guys are turtles?" She said she now had a smile on her face. " you guys are diffrent from the turtles at home what are your lives like what do you eat? Oh im so exited" she said with a really cute smile now. She was very pretty an her voice was quie and calm she ... She ... Shes beutiful. Wait no stop you are not a softy stop thinking like this! " wait you are not scared of us?" Donnie asked " no why would I be your turtles I love turtles!" She replied. We all put our wepons down we could all tell she was not a threat. The others walked back to us all with confused looks on there faces. " who are you" the orenge one asked. " might we ask the same for you" I asked. The purple one walked forward. " my name is twilight sparkle"she said " thats rainbowdash" she pointed to the blue one "thats fluttershy" she pointed to the yellow one " thats rarity" she pointed to the white one " thats applejack" she pointed to the orenge one " and thats pinkiepie" she pointed to the pink one. " nice to meet you my name is Leo" leo said " and im mikey" " im donnie" they all looked at me expecting me to say somthing but i stayed silent " and thats Raph " Leo said as he pointed to me. " nice to meet you too" twilight said. " so can we ask you waht exactley your doing here" leo asked " pirncess celestia sent us through some really big portal here and it was really fun!" Pinkie pie said. " pincess who?" I asked " pincess celsetia she is the ruler of equestria thats where we came from" twilight said " we came her because.." She was intureptad by a crashing sound I looked behind me and there we Foot bits behind us all ready to attak


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own mlp or tmnt

thank you guys so much for all the reviews sorry it took so long for chapter 3 but here it is

MIKEYS POV

I turn my head to see foot bots. There has to be at least one hunderd of them. I guess they went to see what the funny portal was too.

They start to attak Raph Donnie an Leo all took out there wepons.

" MIKEY FIGHT!" Leo yells at me

" oh right " i said as i took out my wepons. But he did not have to yell somtimes Leo can be so pushy.

The foot bots attak but i notice one of them going for a girl. She was white with purple hair. She was so... Beutiful and fancy. She was a ... Fancy lady

The foot bot swung his sword at her. She ducked then screamed

"Rairty!" One of her friends yelled out.

I could not let the fancy lady get hurt I had to save her.

I ran towards the foor bot seinging my nunchucks. The foot bot turns to me and i hit it with my nunchuck then jump on top amd rip the head off.

" oh yeah thats how I roll" i said smiling

I get off the foot bot and look and the fancy lady she looks and me horrified.

" you okay fancy lady?" I ask

" you... You saved me." She said as she runs up and hugs me

I blush a bit

" It was nothing" I said swinging my chucks to make me look cool. But i hit myslef in the face with. The fancy lady giggled

" by the way my name is rarity not fancy lady"

" okay fancy.. Er... Rairty" i said smiling

I turn around to see all the foot bots dead on the ground. Oh no I completly forgot!I make eye contact with Raph and he is smirking. What is he so happy about? Then it hits me I look back and Rarity she hugged me I blushed and Raph saw the whole thing


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own tmnt or mlp

hey guys sorry about my bad spelling but i am typing this on my ipod and it is very hard also i want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and suporting this story thanks guy! Now on with the chapter

Rainbowdashs pov

...

THAT WAS SOO COOL! They beat all those nija things in less then a couple minutes although i could have done it in ten seconds flat. Still these guys are cool.

One of them walks up to us I think his name was Leo.

" Are you guys alright" he asks

we all nod

" thanks to mikey-wikey i am" ( got that from chimmycherry17 ) rairty said

" look I know we just met but we beed you to come with us. We dont know who you are or why you came here but there has to be some reason so untill we figure that out we ask that you saty with us" leo says

" WHAT!" Raph yells suprised about what leo just said"

" look we only came here to learn some lessen that princess celestia wants us to and nothing more " twilight says

" wait... Mabye they are part of the lesson we are supossed to learn mabye ... They are the lesson" apple jack says.

Twilight looked at applejack

"i guess fine we will go with you"

Raphs pov

...

Okay thats it leo has officaly lost his mind. I MEAN WHAT WAS HE THINKING! We do not even know these girls for all we know the could be in the foot! This could be a trap! Leo is such an idiot

leo leads the way as we take the girls to put hidout I still think this is a bad idea but at least I will get to see more of that fluttershy girl. Wait a minuite no no i wont rapheal you are not a softy she is just a gril notihng speical... Oh who am i kidding she is speical she is kind gentle pretty and like the exaxt opposite of me. She probalby thinks im ugly too. No raph ... Who cares what she thinks you are not a softy you are not a softy

my thoughts are interupted my leo

" here we are " he says

leos pov

...

I lead the girls inside when suddenly i remember somthing master splinter! I forgot about him ... Oh he is going to kill me but... I was just trying to impress Twilight she seems so smart and so brave and a great leader i want her to think good of me

We walk down the sewer and pinkie pie starts talking

" so you live in a sewer huh... THATS SOO COOL i bet this is a great place for a party!" She says in a very hugh piched voice

" cool? More like discusting!" Rarity says as she makes a grossed out expression on her face

"LEONARDO!" I here a familer voice call out i lift my head to see master spilter looks very very angry


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

leo's pov

...

"LEONARDO!" Master splinter said sounding very very angry.

" Um...yes sensi?" I replied

"EXPLIAN YOURSELF NOW!"

"Well you see..." I was interupted by twilght who jumps infront of me

" exuse me" she says " but this is not thier fault it is ours you see me and my friends are from a completly diffrent world amd we were sent her by our leader princess Celestia we came here to learn somthing and we think these turtels might have somthing to do with it after all they did save us. They offerd to take us here for a while and we agreed but if you want us to leave we can"

" did you say princess Celestia" master spliter says

" um yes.." Twilight replies looking confused. Spliter looks down looking sad but then imedetly looks up

"very well" he says as we walk away

i dont get it does master splinter know this " princess celestia" but whatever at least we did not get in trouble

donnies pov

...

" Well that was wierd" i said confused about what just happend.

" come on" leo says as we lead the girls down the sewers. After about 3 minuits we reach the hideout.

" Well make youeself at home " leo says. The girls split up. Mikey takes rarity into his room to show her all of his " fancy clothes " in fact now that I think of it I don't think Mikey has ever owned a peice of clothing. Rapheal took fluttershy into the dojo to show off some of his moves. This confused me was her trying to impress her or scare her? Leo took twilight into his room to talk. And applejack and rainbowdash stayed in the living room. As for me this was my chance to show pinkie pie how smart and cool I am.

" hey um... Pinkie pie was it" i ask her hesitantly

" yes in deedy doodle!" She says with a smile.

"um i was um wondering if you wanted to go see some of my invetions?" I ask

she looks at me the. Her eyes get really big and she jumps in me whitch made me blush.

" OF CORSE I WANT TO I LOVE INVENTIONS!" She said with exitment.

" You do?" I asked

" yep i made this" she pulls out a blue cannon out of nowhere. " it a party cannon" she shots it at my fave and streamers and confety come out.

" wow that really cool" i said impressed that she made that

" well show me what you made!" She says so I took her into my lab.

fluttershys pov

...

I watch as raph punches a punching bag over and over again. He is so agressive yet his has a soft side I can just tell. He kicks the punching bag and it falls off the holder. He turns to me.

"there now you try" he says

" me? " I asked confused. Why would he want me to try there is no way I could Knock the punching bag down and he knows it.

" Yes you" he replies

" no... I ...I can't" i said stuttering. He sighs and rolls his eyes he lifs up that punching bag hangs ut back up and starts punching it again. I think I made him frustrated. I did not mean to I just I was not comfertable doing it. I don't know why I just am not. But I don't want to make him mad...

" okay if you show me how I will try" I said but as soon as I heard the words I just said I imediatly regret them. He imedietly stops punching and turns to me and smirks.

" Come here" he says. I hesitantly walk over he positions me infront of the punching bag.

" well punch it" he says

" I...I don't know how" i said embaressed. He looks at me with " really " eyes

"its a punching bag you... You just punch it , it's not rocket science" he said with a anoyance in his voice.

"o...okay" i whipmerd. I face the punching bag And weakly hit it. It moves about once mm ( millimeter)

he looks at me with the same " really " eyes as before.

" Your gonna have to hit harder then that" I hit it again it moves two mm. He sighs with frustration.

" Here " he says. He goes behind me and grabs my wrists. I start to blush hoping he wont notice. He takes my hands and punches the punching bag with them harder then I did. He does it a couple times then lets go.

" there like that"

I look at the punching bag. I focus and force all my anger I keep inside on the punching bag. I think of all the times ponies have used me I think of all the times I had been pushed over. All the times I have been called weak usless. I start to fell anger building up inside. I look and the punching bad and take one extreamly powerful swing and the punching bag flys right off with one hit. I turn to see Raph whi was gasping and smiling at the same time. I was ny sure if he was happy or suprised. Mabye both? But then I relise it myself. I just knocked that punching bag over with one hit. I just... I ... I

" I am so sorry I did not mean to hit it that hard I'm really sorry I ... I should just go" I start to walk away but raph puts his arm out and stops me

" sorry... You're sorry? Why should you be that was awsome!" He says while smiling.

" It...it was?"

" yes you just hit it off in one shot... To be honast I did not even think you would move it a inch but to knock it off in one shot!" He says he was very exited

" well... i just...I...um" I stutter he smiles and looks at me

" lets do it Again!" I look at him in fear and I gulp

" A...again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own tmnt or mlp

...

I sat on leo's bed and listend to him. He told me about everything his krangg, shreder, mutants and when he told me about karai and must admit It mad me a little jelous. But he seems like a great leader.

" wow leo a lot seems to happen here" i said after he finished talking

" yeah no kidding" he replies

" so um... How are your relationships between you and your brothers" i asked I found thier relationships very interesting.

"pretty good Im close with all of them the only one I really figh with is Raph but all the others are pretty good but there is one thing none of then want to listen to me I mean Im supossed to be there leader" he says

" I know what you mean It is not easy being leader like when celestia and Luna went missing and they left me in charge of equestria because I was the last princess that was hard and stressfull" I said

" yeah... Wait a minute your a princess?" He asked looking at me as if I had just grown another head

"oh yeah I forgot to say" I said embaressed I mean how could somone forget to say they are royal.

" so tell me more about equestria" leo demands

"well..."

Raritys pov

...

I stood in the room and watched as mikey pulled things out if his closet telling me where and when he got them. It was intresting but His room smelled really bad I wanted to go into the living room where it smelled more appealing but I did not want to be rude

" and this is from the time donnie and I were walking down the street on november 4th" he says as he shows me a rusty pin

" yes that is very intresting darling but how about we go into the living room" i say

" wait I have not introduced you to all my toes meet the stinky tripplets!" He says as he shoves his foot in my face. I back away from his foot and smile

"um... Yes very charming but um... i think we should go into the living room now"

" okay oh wait want some pizza?" He hands me some moldy triangle shaped food I imedietly drop it in discust.

"umm no thank you"

" suit youself" he picks it up and eats it

" eww " I wisper to myself

rainbowdashes pov

...

After about 30 minutes everyone walks out to the living room. And sits down. I guess its talking time.

" so um we need to talk about this lesson you guys are supposed to learn" leo says but he is intureuoted my a cloud of smoke that appears infront of twilight. The smoke turns into a scroll amd twilight picks it up and reads it.

" Well what does it say twi" apple jack asks. Twilight finishes reading and looks at us in horror.

" PRINCESS CELESTIA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SHREDDER!"

...

hey guys sorry this chapter is really short but I did not have much time it write it also like my clif hanger the celestia gets kidnaped thing was requested to me by someone under the name of guest. Okay see you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but if i did That would be cool but i dont sadly

twilights pov

...

I study the letter makin sure I read it right.

" what does say twi " applejack asks me. I look at her horrifid and take a deep breath

"PRINCESS CELESTIA HAS BEEN KIDNAPED BY SHREDDER!" I shout. Every one in the room gasps.

" OH NY GOSH...wait a minuite who is shreder?" Pinkie asks

" not sombody you wanna mess with thats for sure" donnie replies

"don't worry we will go and save your princess" leo says

" by yourselfs no way we are coming with you" I replied she is our princess after all It should be our job to save her though we could use some help

" no way sweethearts you're staying here" raph says

" But she is our princess it is our job to save her" I fight back

" she's right guys we should let then come" donnie says

" fine " leo says " but lets move "

they take us into this van called the shell razor. We drive for about 15 minutes till we reach this tall building.

" were here" leo said " we should split up into groups to find celestia umm... Pinkie pie your with donnie fluttershy your with raph mikey your with rarity applejack your with rainbowdash and twilight your with me"

" wow did not see that coming" rainbowdash says as she rolls her eyes

" alright lets move!"

Donnies pov

...

we walk around shreder's layer looking for any sign of Celestia. I take pinkie's hand while we move just to male sure she stays safe.

" what exactly does this princess celestia look like" I ask

" well she is white with wings and a horn she has flowing blue green and purple hair "

" well in that case she will probably stand out" I replied. We continue to look for about two more minutes when we hear a crash behind us. We imedietly turn around and standing right infront if us it karai and tiger claw both ready to attak. I pull out my wepon amd she pulls out her party canon.

" Well well well cheating on april are you donnie" karai says as she looks at me with a smirk. April I completely forgot about her... But she is with casy I have pinkie pie now I still like her but only as a friend but... Part of me still likes her. I snap from my thoughs when tiger claw swings his paw at my face a smashs me too the wall he takes out one of his swords and is about to hit me with it when pinkie jumps in. She pulls out her a bottle and sprays it in tiger claws eyes. He covers his eyes and screams in pain. She takes my hand and we start to run untill we find a room we run inside and lock the door..

" hey umm... Thanks for saving me back there pinkie" I say akwardly

" what are friends for" she says as she looks at me and smiles. Friends she thinks we are friends? This mad eme blush and to my miss fortion she noticed

" are you blushing " she asks me

" er...um...I...um" I studder. She looks st me And giggles. Sh takes my hand whitch made my blush even more. Her hand was so small compaird to mine. She mived in closer to me. I could feel my heart beat in my chest. She looks at my face and smiles. I akwardly smile back. We hear another crash and she imedietly pulls away.

" What in the world of ice cream cupcakes was that" she said in her usual high piched voice

" stay here " I said as I walked infront of her. I walked towards a figure it looked like a girl but carrying another girl. I go up closer and see applejack with cuts and bruses she was carring rainbowdash who looked even worse. Apple jack looked at me with fear and started to speek

" help " she said before he passed out and crashed to the ground

l


	8. Chapter 8

Donies pov

...

"applejack!" I call out looking down at her. They both look so hurt. I bend down and pick applejack ip into my arms. I look at rainbowdash whom she had been carrying. I can't carry her too but I can't leave her here. But then I remberd pinkie pie!

"PINKIE PIE!" I called out for her... No answer

"PINKIE!" I called out louder and still no answer I turned around to go look for her but when I turned she was right infront of me

" you called?" She said. I screamed and jumped away. It takes me a minute to relise it was just her. But how did she... Never mind that was not important what is important is getting applejack and rainbowdash somwhere safe.

"Umm... Yeah I need you to carry rainbowdash somthing has happend" she looks down at rainbowdash and gasps

"oh my gosh" she says and she picks her up we start to walk away untill rainbowdash wakes up

"guys?" She asks us as she jumps from pinkies arms.

"Wait a minuite... APPLEJACK!" She starts to panic "where is she!" She looks around her panicing

"its okay dashie donies got her" pinkie says with a smile. Rainbow dash looks at me and takes applejack from me.

" what happend" I asked

" we were attaked by shreder and I thought I could take him but...I could not applejack triend to talk sense into me. But I would not listen... And Now she is hurt and it is all my fault im so sorry apple jack" she says starting to tear up

"aww its okay shuger cube" applejack wakes up and says. It startled all of us

" what...applejack you...you heard all that" rainbow studders

" darn right I did" she says

" well I did not mean it!" She says she was now blushing and was trying to ack like she did not care. I reconize that look because thats the look raph has when he pretends to not care

"alright then" applejack says as she jumps from my arms " we best be going" I watch as her and rainbowdash walk away

" I totally ship those two!" Pinkie say

I smile and nod my head "me too"

Fluttershys pov

...

rapheal sneeks down the hall way we are in. He is quick and It is hard to keep up. We reach the end of the hall way not any sign of Celestia so we turn back.

" any idea where she might be?" I ask. He does not answer

" oh...okay" I say still wondering why he did not answer we walk back down but when we reach the end of the hall way there are foot bots everywhere. Raph takes out his siys and starts attaking them. One comes after me. It swings a sword at me but I duck I kick it and it falls back. That gave me enough time to run. I started to run towards raph when i feel somthing pull on my arm. I look at me to see a foot bot. It had hold of me. Seconds after there were more of them all grabing at me. I struggle to get free but the had me tight

" RAPH!" I call out. He imdetly turns to me. He throughs his siy at a foot bot right in the face and uses the other to stab the other foot bots. He holds them off untill they were all gone. He looks at me with anger in his eyes

" see this is why you should not have came!" He says strictly

" im..sorry" i whiper

" IM SORRY" he imitates me "just dont get in the way next time" he says as he turns around and walks away. Oh I made him mad I did not mean to.

Raphs pov

...

I yelled at her. I did not mean to I just lost control. Now she probably is scared of me or somthing. What ever thats not my main concern. I need to get back in track. We contiue to search untill we find a cage and in it a white pony this a horn wings and flowing hair I look at fluttershy and point to the cage she looks at it and gasps

" PRINCESS CELSTIA" she runs towards the cage and starts to unlock it. As the unlocks it shredder appers.

" FLUTTERSHY GET CELESTIA AND GET OUT!" I call I knew this would get ugly I did not want her to get involved. Shreder swings at me I try to block but i miss and he swings me to the ground.

" This ends now" he says as the raises his claw about to stab. But his is untrupted by fluttershy who jumps infront of me. She looks at him as she stands confedently ready to fight

" EXUSE ME MISTER BUT YOU HAVE NO REASON TO KILL HIM! MBAYE HE HAS BEEN RUDE OR MABYE BROKEN IN A COUPLE TIMES BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO KILL HIM! I MEAN WHI DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BETTER BACK OF OR I WILL GIVE YOU... THE STARE!" She screams at him

" foolish girl stand aside " he says. I watch as her eyes narow she must be giving him the stare. It works and he lowers his claw. She stops her stare and looks at him. Then she kicks him and he falls to the ground. She grabs my hand and we run. Celestia follows.


	9. Chapter 9

Discalimer: i do not own anything

fluttershys pov

...

we run I still have raphs hand even though He probably wants me to let go. I tun back at celestia to make sure she is still there. She was. I was glad we all got out safe but horrifid about what just happend I mean I just kicked shredder. I just kicked him... I just oh dear. He is probably really mad now. I think the reason I was able to kick him was becuse of my stare. But still I cant belive I had the confedence to do that. I just could not let raph get hurt. I felt as if he was one of my animals. My friends. Somone I care about.

we continue to run untill we reach a room raph opens the door and motions us to go in. We walk in the room and raph looks at me.

" Listen if you tell this to any one else I swear It wont end well but... Thanks" he says with an akward smile

he just thanked me. I..I cant belive it. I start to blush

"oh...um...it was nothing" i say still blushing

"Fluttershy" Celestia says as she looks at me. I kind of forgot she was there and she startled me a bit

" yes" I reply

"We need to find your freinds and leave now grab on too me both of you" she says

I place my hand on celestias back and at raph he looks at me unsure. I nod at him to tell him its okay. He places his hands next to mine and celestias horn starts to glow. In a blink of and eye we were standing right infront of Twilight and Leo.

"Pincess celestia!" Twilight says as she runs towards her.

" grab on" celestia says. Twilight and leo do. Then we teleport to rarity amd mikey. They grab on. Then we teleport to pinkie and donie and finaly we teleport back into the sewers we were safe. We all let go of celestia. Leo turns and looks at all of us

" okay now its time to explan" he says

...

hey guys sorry this chapter is so short I only 15 minutes to write it sorry anyway I promise the next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Just before I start this chapter I want to thank all of you for reading it means a lot to me. Also what do you guys think of my ships. Originally I was going to do mikey and pinkie and just have donie with april but I felt thy donie would be left out so I decided to ship him with pinkie and mikey with rarity. But anyway what do you guys think? Alright on with the chapter oh and I do not own anything so please don't sue me

leos pov

...

" alright its explaining time " I say. I need some answers this has gone on for long enough. Celestia walks forward and starts to speak

"I have to say somthing that I have been hiding for long enough" she says we all look at her confused.

She sighs. " you see...I...I used to kow someone...someone I loved and I thought if I snet you all here I would see them again"

" who is that someone" twilight asks

" Long ago before you were born luna and I would make portals to enter new worlds. I found one. It was buetiful with lights as bright as the sun. Trees as green as they could be. I expolored. But everyone was diffrent they feared me. It hurt to see them scream as I walked by. But then I met him. Hamoto yoshi. He understood me he was kind caring. He and I became friends. He was a broken man and enjoyed my company. I wanted to bring Luna to meet him but she said I was fool. That he would pretend to like me then turn his back on me and sell me away. But I did not listen. I knew in my heart he cared for me! It was then when I relised I was in love. I went to tell him but when I got there a man was there. he wore A metal suit and helmet and he was ataking homato yoshi. I tried to save him. But he was to strong. I was not able to fight. But homato yoshi was and when he got him down he told me to run. I told him no that I would never leave him. he yelled at me sayin he would never love me that I ment nothing to him that I was just in they way of his life. So I left and closed the portal forever. and never saw him again" celestia looked at us tears in her eyes as the driped down her face and onto the floor.

"I thought if I could send twilight and her friends down they could impress him and he would exept me...but I ended up puting somone one I care about in danger...I...I am so sorry" celestia cried she was no fully in tears

twilight walked up to her and placed her hand on her sholder " Celestia im...im sorry it did no go they way you wanted" twight said as she hung her head. Rarity walked up to her princess and whiped the tears from her eyes

" I know how it feels to love someone and have them not love you back but someone helped me see that if they don't love you for who you are that is there loss not mine. You are stronge. If he does not see how good you are then mabye... Your too good for him." Rarity says she smiles at her.

I can't belive splinter would do this. I...I will talk to him about it there has to be a reason splinter would never do somthing like that without a reason too.

I watch as all the girls run up and hug thier princess. She stops crying. I lool at twilight. She shows so much compasion. The way the discribed Celestia I always imagined her a strong pony a leader. But I guess everyone has feelings no matter who they are. I turned over at my brothers mikey was in tears and. Donie was looking at the floor sadly. As for raph he looked angry. As if he was about to punch someone in the face. Wait! Oh no!

I walk towards raph and tap his sholder

" uh raph can I talk to you alone." I take his hand and lead him into another room.

" I can't belive spilnter would do this! All this time I thought he was flawless,perfect best person on the planet! But He...he would hurt and betray and just crush the heart of someone who cared about him! I...I...I can't beleive it!" Raph rants almost yelling

" raph calm down! Im sure what ever splinter did he did for a reson. he has done so much for us for are city for every one you realy think he would just go out and tear out some poor girls heart! No he would Not! I think shreder had somthing to do with it " I redpond

" what could shreder have done" he asks me

" I don't know know but Celetia said that he was fighting him before he said that." I say

" I guess your right. I probably should not have lost trust so quickly" he says looking down In guilt

" its okay I wont tell anyone" I say as I wink at him. He smiles back

"come on we should go back with the rest of the group. " I said he nods. We walk back. rarity and applejack were in the middle of talking about some trenderhoof guy. I looked and mikeys face and could tell he was getting jelous. I chuckled to myself. Im glad mikey found someone. Even though the two are exact oposites. I mean she is so fancy and upperclass and mikey is just...mikey buy I guess oposites make good pairs. Anyway I am glad I at least know why the girls are here. But still I wonder why shredder took celestia. And what was Celestia doing here in the first place? I feel like shredder did somthing that made splinter do what he did. wait a minute? Back when we tool the girls to the sewer Twilight brought up Celestia and splinter got all wierd mabye splinter still cares about her? Mabye just mabye I can get them back together and make everyone happy. I hope so. My thoughts were interupted by someone calling my name

"Leo?"

"Leo?"

"LEO!"

"huh.."I say snaping out of my thoughts. I look and see mikey waving his hand infront of my face.

" are you going to answer twilights question" he asks me

"um...yes could you mabye repeat it?" I ask blushing in embarassment. Twilight giggles

" I said where are we going now? We got Celestia now what?" twilights asks

"hmm...I think we should go back to the layer and get some rest" I say. I am not really tierd I just want celestia and splinter to see each other.

" Sounds like a plan lets go" twilight says as we all walk out and head towards the sewers

...

hey guys I hope this chapter was long enough it took forever to write. And sorry its all leos pov I just wanted to keep it like that for this chapter because he is thinking of an idea. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it see you in the next chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guus just a quick note celestia is still a pony not a human at least for now any way enjoy

disclaimer: i do not own mlp or tmnt so please don't sue me

Applejacks pov

...

We drive in the shell ravor to the layer. Im glad we saved Celestia but I do not think our mission is over In fact I think It has just begun.

we walk down the sewers untill we reach thier home.

"I still can not belive you live in the sewers!" Rarity complains

we get to the living room I sit down and rainbowdash sits next to me. Donie and pinkie pie go back into the lab. Raph takes fluttershy out on the streets. Leo talks to twilight in the dojo and mikey and rairty stay in the living room with us

Mikey hands rarity a controler

"what is this?" She asks

"Its a video game" he replies. Rarity studies the conroler and presses a button the button makes a bullet noise which startles her causing her to drop the controler. Rainbowdash and I Snicker. Mikey presses that start button and faces rarity.

" okay press X to shot K to jump F to go left W to go right PAUSE to you know pause the game oh and to check you life levels O okay" mikey says. Rarity looks at him confused and blinks twice.

" alright lets play" mikey says. I watch the screen. Mikeys charachter shoots a big mushroom thing while raritt struggles to move trying to find the right buttons. A mushroom comes up to raritys charachter and kills her

" huh what happend" she says looking at the screen puzzled

"oh the mushroom killed you. Don't worry you still have two more lives" mikey replies. Raritys look quickly changes from puzzled to angry

" IT WHAT OH I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT MUSHROOM THING" she screams she moves her charachter and shoots the mushroom.

" Good job rarity" mikey says

"hey I...I did it this is actually...kind of fun... Lets kill more mushrooms" rarity says making a dorky face. Mikey smiles at her. Rainbowdash sighs as I snicker. Rarity and video games not somthing I would normally pair together

...

Donies pov

I fiddle around with my mashine. I constantly turn around to check up on pinkie pie to make sure she does not touch anything and get hurt. But she has not yet she jut sits and watches. I would assume somone as exited as her would hate that but I guess not. I play around with my invention for a little while then I take off my safty googles and turn to her

"that was fun and I love fun...speaking of fun I have to tell you a fun story okay so Princess Luna came and was all scary and It was fun to pretend she was scary but It was nt as fun as the time twilight cane to ponyville and I was like HUUUUUUUUUUUUH oh but there was that time when me and rainbowdash played that prank on spike" she says very fast while jumping around. She is so hipper so happy. And cute. I could just spend every moment of my life around her. I would never be sad. Or board. And I think she likes me. Well she seemed to when we were in shreders lair. I mean she got close to me. I could swear she was about to kiss me. But mabye she was not. I am just trying to give myself hope because she is so...

"And the fluttershy sang my song and her voice was all deep and it was so funny! Oh but the. There is that time I sang the smile song!" She said. I was startled because I did not know she was still talking.

"Donie" she says my name In a voice way calmer then the one she just used

" umm...yeah" I respond nervosly. She steps closer to me. Then takes my hand. I blush again

"you'er so cute" she says in an ever quiter voice. I blush even more

"really?"i ask. She giggles and moves closer. She hand still in mine. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes.I look at her with mine. As I look at her. Everything feels diffrent like the world could not get any better. Like everything Is perfect. She closes her eyes and moves closer to me. She opens her eyes for a second the. Closes them again. She puckers her lips and qucikly kisses my cheak. I feel a light headed feeling and I feel a loss of balence. i fall to the ground and slip into unconsioness


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys guess what HALFWAY POINT! Probably anyway but because of this i made an extra long chapter and lots of romance :3 so be prepared you might puck JUST KIDDING! But i will try to add a moment of every couple so yep let the chapter begin oh and thank all of you guys for the nice reviews :D okay NOW begin

... DISCALIMER: i own nothing not even a soul...XD OKAY NOW ONWARD FOR REAL!

Twilights pov

...

Leo and I press close to splinters door trying to hear as much as we can both of us were curios about Celestia and Splinter and want to hear them talk...not even a word they must perposly be talking quitetly I turn to leo he gets the same idea and nods we both back away from the door and walk to the dojo and sit down on the mat

"so is Splinter always this secretive" I say in an anoyed yet joking tone

"you'd be suprised" leo says and smiles. I smile back at him. Our eyes meet. I can't look. Away he has suck buetiful blue eyes the couler of the sea and his smile is like the wind in your mane on a summer day. Jus being around him makes me feel all tingley. He brakes the star and looks away

"uh.." He says as he turns his head. The next moments and akward but I beack the akwardness with some causal convesation

"sooooooo...um...do you like...use the Dojo alot?" I ask

"um...yeah every day...i said that" he says perposly trying not to make eye contact. He said that alredy uggg im so stupid why do you have to mess every thing up twilight

"soo um...what is life like in pony...land?" He asks akwardly

"oh um...you mean equestria?" I ask

"oh yeah umm...equestria" he says he makes eye contact with me for a second but the quickly looks away

"Oh uh its good,peacfull but we do face threats alot I mean alot but luckily me and my friends have the elements" I say

"the elemets what are the elements" he asks. I can't tell if he is intrested or trying to get ride of the akwardness...probably both

"they are magical objects they are conected to me and my friends by the magic of freindship... And stuff" I say

"sooo how do they work"

"ummm...they use the magic inside an fixes what is wronge and yeah they basicly have a mind of thier own I mean the first time the were used on nightmare moon the banshed her but the second time it changed her too good. I guess mabye becuse the second time they saw the light in her"

"who is nightmaremoon?" He asks. We talk for what feels like hours I tell him about everything. Cutiemarks,sombra,canterlot,unicorns,pegus,earth ponies, alicorns, tirek, nightmaremoon,grand galoping gala and a lot more. The akwardness goes away an we both feel comfertable in each others company. Leo is a nice compassionte being. He is kind,brave, cute...wait what? I look up at him again.

"wow to be honast I was only talking to get rid if the akwardness and now look at us we have only known each other for like two days and I already know everthing about you" he says and chuckles. I lool up at his big blue eyes and smile. I start to laugh. He laughs and we both laugh. Enjoying the moment. This will be somthing I will never forget...a good memory

...

rainbowdashes pov

me and applejack sit on the couch watching rarity and mikey. They would play rarity would die and then rage quit the mikey would convince her not to give up and she would start playing again. I turn to look at applejack she was slumped in the couch board. For a second I feel like pinkie pie like it is my responsability to make her smile. I loved when she smiled it was big cute smile.

"Hey applejack wanna head into the kitchen and grab a snack" i ask her. She looks at me the talks

"is it okay if we do mikey" she says

"go ahead help yourself" he says not talking his eyes from the screen.

we walk into the kitchen and sit down on the way in applejack grabs an apple and starts to eat it.

"don't you ever get sick of apples?"i ask. She looks at me discusted

" sick of apples? NEVER!" She says. I start to laugh.

"Okay okay calm down" i say she smiles and sits down

"Hey dash"

"what?"

"how bout we have a good old fasion hoove...I mean arm wressle?" I look at her and smirk

"your on"

...

fluttershys pov

raph and I run through allyway. He said he needed to do patrol so I joined. We run up to a builing and he jumps up onto a broken metal hold out his hand and I take it he pulls me up. To my suprise when he pulls me up to the belcony he swings me on his back and jumps up the building. When we get to the top he picks me up and places me down. When picks me up his grip is very loss as if I would beack If he squezzed to tight. The walks to the eage of the roof I follow him we sit down and look up at the stars the night is pretty but not as pretty as luna's i look at raph as he watches over the city

"you know I don't do this with someone other than my brothers" he says. I look at his eyes and see the moon reflecting in his emerald eyes. I smile

"does that make me special?" I ask jokingly. He simles but does not look at me. We hear a crash in the allyway behind us both of us quicly jump up and run over the the allyway. There are the strange men withh tattos and wepones and in the street a younge boy and girl. They boy looked about 8 and the girl 12 both of the holding hands terrifed.

"Now give us what we want and you can run back home to your mommy"one of the men say

"n-no we will never give it to you" the girl says she walks infront of the boy and faces the men with all the courage she has and one of them slaps her. At exactly the same time raph and I jump down I take his hand as he guides me down.

"Stay here" he says.I nod. He runs toward the men and pull out his siys and start attaking them. I watch him and watch the kids hide in terror. This is awful equestria is so much diffrent. I am unturupted from my thoughts as i fell a hand grab my wrist. The hand is large but not as big as raphs and the skin is dry and crusty. It is not raph I know that. I turn around and shee one of the men grabing me. I turn to raph he had beat all the others and they had run away so if I called it would in no way bring danger to the kids so I do.

"Raph!" I call out. He imidetly turns and faces the guy and the man lets go and runs away too. Raph runs to me

"you okay?" He asks

"fine thanks" I say. I look at the kids both of then mouth droped open.

"i ship it" the boy says before getting draged away from the girl out of the ally. His statment makes me and raph both blush. He looks at me and smiles. I smiles back and for a minute I forget im in an ally in a strange world i feel happy at home relaxedi look up at raph and wrape by arms around his boys and pulling him into a big hug. He blushs and hugs me back which was not what I thought he would do. We hold the hug for a while untill I hear a familer voice

"Raph?"

We pull apart and turn to see mikey and rarity standing and watching

"mikey?!"raphs says. Mikey starts to laugh. Raph walks towards him and punches hime but mukey contiunes to laugh.

"we were gonna ask if you want to come for a walk with is but I see your a little busy with your girlfriend" mikey taunts

"shut it mikey!" Raph yells

"Hey raph when you get married can I be your best man?" He asks

"grrrrr" raph growles. Mikey takes the hint and akwardly laughs then runs while raph chases after him.

...

splinters pov

...

celestia and I look at each other. It has been so long. I missed her. She is probably furisos she will never forgive me or love me but I...I cant be with her my heart is with tang-shen but I still want us to be friends

"so here we are" she says breaking the silence

"cleatia listen what happend was a mistake it was somthig I wish I did not do along with a lot of other things I have done but I don't want what happend in the past to keep is apart i may not be your husband but I an always your friend" I say nervos to how she will respond

"you left me homato" she says

"i had to" i reply

"why?" She asks me

"you would not understand!"i say now yelling hoping twilight and leonardo dont hear us

" then help me understand tell me what im doing wronge!"she yells

"If I told you bad things would happen" I reply

"really"she says doughtfully. I sigh as I am reminded of that faitful day i Rember shredder attaking me and telling me tell her to leave and to never come back or I kill her too. I could not loose Celstia I had not choice

I look up at celestia and hug her

"im sorry"i say

"I forgive you" she replies

...

hi guys sorry there is no rarityxmikey or pinkiexdonie but i jad that in the last chapter so yeah anyway I hipe you enjoyed this chapter see you in the next :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry that this took ao long to come out and sorry if its a bit short I had made a really long one but the the site decided to crash and deleted the whole thing :/ yep so hope you like it

Raritys pov

...

the four of us stand in the ally talking and laughing (raph fluttershy rarity mikey). The longer I stay in this world the more I like it. Everyone here is lovley espically mikey wikey!

"and then I ate the pizza!" Mikey says. Everyone laughs. I was not paying attention but I pretend to lauph to be polite. But along with the other laughs I hear a very familler one that is too deep to be fluttershy or mikey and too miscivios to be rapheals and is most certainly not mine. Everyone hears it aswell as the laughter dies.

"my apology did I ruin to fun?" The voice says and the laughs evily I turn around and look at a large figure infrot of me I put my hands to my mouth and gasp...I cant be

pinkies pov

...

my mind ponders with thoughts as I watch donie work. I love it here but I miss equestria I miss parties and gummy and maud. But It is supper fun here and I LOVE FUN!

twilight walks in and starts observing donies work

"impressive did you make these youself" she asks him. He nods and mumbles yes but is to focuced to say yes. Twilight continues to observe. I jump down from the counter I was sitting on then walk into the living room. Its empty I notice a reflective thingy and the back and walk up it. I start to make faces giggling and lauphing at each face I make I turn my shoulders to see if anyone is around me. No one is there. And stand up and take a deep breath

"im so fancy you already know im in the fastlane from LA to TOKYO" I sing dancing infront of the reflective thing. I had heard the song on donies radio.

"IM SO FANCY CANT YOU TASTE THIS GOLD REMBER MY NA..."

"pinkie?" i hear a voice. I turn aroud and see Celestia and splinter. Both looking at me as if I had to heads

i look and them and walk colse and whisper in there ear

"you never saw anything" i wisper then jump away

lunas pov

... (back in equsetria)

I stand waiting and the portal my sister went through temted to enter. Celestia said she would be back by now why is she taking so long Did somthing happen Is she okay? I have so many questions but not one answer! What if she ran into him...homato yoshi! Oh if he even glances at my sister I will kick his flank! After what he did to Celestia she has never been the same. I look down at the floor. I guess he is not the only one who has hurt her. I start having flashbacks of me as nightmare moon. My eyes filling up with tears. I snap back and look out the window ant the moon I was onced bansished to.

"oh Celestia please come home" I beg I want nothing more the to see her face again

...

hey guys sorry it was a bit short and there are mot many ninja sceans but Like I said the site crashed so hopfully this is okay I will make the next chapter long I promis


End file.
